Irish Republican Army
Die Irish Republican Army (IRA, deutsch: Irisch-Republikanische Armee, irisch: ?glaigh na h?ireann) ist eine paramilit?rische Gruppe, die die Befreiung Nordirlands von der britischen Besatzung, die Losl?sung von Gro?britannien und die Vereinigung mit S?dirland in der Republik Irland zum Ziel hat. Sie ist traditionell eng mit der Partei Sinn F?in verbunden. Am 28. Juli 2005 schwor die IRA der Gewalt ab und versprach, ihre Ziele von da an auf demokratischem und politischem Wege erreichen zu wollen. Entwicklung Die Irisch-Republikanische Armee (Irisch: ?glaigh na h?ireann) wird schriftlich erstmals in der Oster-Proklamation erw?hnt, mit der die Aufst?ndischen von 1916 die Irische Republik ausriefen. Aus dem Zusammenschluss eines Teils der Irish Volunteers mit der Gewerkschaftsmiliz Irish Citizens Army nach dem Osteraufstand entstanden, bildete sie den milit?rischen Teil der irischen Unabh?ngigkeitsbewegung. Nach der einseitigen Unabh?ngigkeitserkl?rung durch das irische Parlament 1919 f?hrte die IRA bis 1921 Krieg gegen die britische Besatzung (Anglo-Irischer Krieg). 1921 kam es zum Anglo-Irischen Vertrag, mit dem die Teilung Irlands festgeschrieben wurde. Die IRA und die damalige Regierungspartei Sinn F?in spalteten sich jeweils an der Frage, ob man dem Vertrag zustimmen soll oder nicht. Die Vertragsgegner verblieben in der IRA, die in der Folge in beiden Teilen Irlands verboten wurde. Der irische Ministerpr?sident Arthur Griffith setzt auf Druck der Briten am 28. Juni 1922 erstmals Waffengewalt gegen die IRA ein. In einem erbitterten B?rgerkrieg bek?mpften sich beide Seiten, bis die IRA im Mai 1923 kapitulierte. Die weitere Geschichte der IRA war vom Streit zweier Str?mungen gepr?gt: auf der einen Seite eine linke Str?mung, die die IRA auf einen antikapitalistischen Kurs festlegen wollte, auf der anderen Seite eine oft als traditionalistisch oder militaristisch bezeichnete Str?mung, die sich im Wesentlichen als unpolitisch begriff. In den 30er Jahren verzeichnete die linke Fraktion einige Erfolge bei dem Versuch, die Spaltung zwischen Katholiken und Protestanten in Nordirland zu ?berwinden. Mit dem Republican Congress unternahm sie 1934 einen vielbeachteten Versuch, die IRA in eine antifaschistische Volksfront einzubinden. Die Weigerung der IRA-F?hrung, diesen Kurs mitzutragen, f?hrte zu einer erneuten Spaltung. Frank Ryan f?hrte einen Teil der Congress-Fraktion nach Spanien, wo sie gegen Franco k?mpften. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg versuchte die IRA, getreu dem Motto ?Englands Schwierigkeit ist Irlands Chance? sogar mit Nazi-Deutschland zusammenzuarbeiten, um England zu schaden. Die Regierungen beider irischer Staaten antworteten mit Internierungen, zahlreiche Republikaner verbrachten die Kriegsjahre in Gefangenschaft. Von 1945 bis 1967 f?hrte die IRA ein Schattendasein am Rande der Aufl?sung und wurde immer bedeutungsloser. Das brutale Vorgehen der nordirischen Polizei gegen die B?rgerrechtsbewegung und die ?berf?lle loyalistischer Paramilit?rs riefen 1967 die IRA wieder auf den Plan. Zu dieser Zeit und bis Ende der 80er Jahre lebten nordirische Katholiken quasi in einem rechtsfreien Raum und waren de Facto schutzlos der Willk?r der offiziellen von Gro?britannien unterst?tzten nordirisch-protestantischen Polizeitruppen und paramilit?rischen Gruppierungen ausgeliefert. Offene Gewalt bis hin zu Morden, Folter, offene Verfolgung, Diffamierungen und Ausschluss von qualifizierter Ausbildung und ?ffentlichen ?mtern waren jahrelange Normalit?t f?r die nordirischen Katholiken. Die IRA hatte unter diesen Bedingungen den R?ckhalt gro?er Teile der katholischen Bev?lkerung und hatte quasi den Status einer ?Schutzmacht?. In den 60ern kam es zu Differenzen zwischen der milit?risch orientierten Provisionals und den eher marxistisch-theoretisch ausgerichteten Officials. Dies f?hrte 1969 zur erneuten Spaltung in Provisional Irish Republican Army PIRA und die ?offizielle? Fraktion OIRA, die sich stark an der B?rgerrechtsbewegung orientierte. Der ?offizielle? Fl?gel der IRA l?ste sich nie formal auf, spielt aber de facto seit etwa 1980 keine Rolle mehr. In den 80er Jahren wechselte die F?hrung der Provisional IRA; anstelle der Veteranen aus dem S?den ?bernahmen j?ngere Aktivisten aus Nordirland die Schl?sselpositionen. An die Spitze der Sinn F?in trat Gerry Adams, der die Partei deutlich nach links f?hrte. 1993 initiierte er gemeinsam mit dem Sozialdemokraten John Hume den Friedensprozess, im August 1994 erkl?rte die IRA einen einseitigen Waffenstillstand, der die Voraussetzung f?r das Karfreitags-Abkommen schuf. Dieses wurde von den protestantischen Paramilit?rs niemals anerkannt, so dass auch einige Aktivisten der IRA ihre Teilnahme am Waffenstillstand aufk?ndigten. Trotz des Waffenstillstandes blieb die IRA weiter aktiv. Nur zwei sehr kleine Splittergruppen hielten bis zuletzt am Kriegszustand fest: Die Real IRA und die Continuity IRA. Bei einem Autobombenanschlag der Splittergruppe, die sich als "Real IRA" bezeichnete, im August 1998 im nordirischen Omagh kamen insgesamt 29 Menschen ums Leben. Am 28. Juli 2005 erkl?rt die IRA das Ende des bewaffneten Terrors. ?Alle IRA-Einheiten sind angewiesen worden, ihre Waffen niederzulegen,? hei?t es in einer Erkl?rung der IRA vom Tage und weiter: ?Wir glauben, dass es jetzt einen alternativen Weg gibt, (?) die britische Herrschaft in unserem Land zu beenden.? Am 26. September 2005 wurde die vollst?ndige Entwaffnung der IRA vom Leiter der internationalen Entwaffnungskommission, dem kanadischen General John de Chastelain, bekannt gegeben. Der Kommission geh?rte auch der protestantische Pfarrer Harold Good an. Vom radikalen Protestantenf?hrer Pfarrer Ian Paisley wird die mangelnde Transparenz der Entwaffnung kritisiert, da es vereinbarungsgem?? weder Fotos noch Angaben ?ber den Umfang des abgegebenen Waffenarsenals gibt. Am 29. Oktober 2005 sprach der Sinn F?in-Vorsitzende Gerry Adams erstmalig davon, dass der Krieg der IRA ?offensichtlich zu Ende? sei. Diese entspricht einer Formulierung, die von britischen Unionisten seit Jahren gefordert wurde, wenn von der IRA und ihrem Kampf die Rede war. Hungerstreiks Eng verbunden mit der Politik der IRA ist auch der Widerstand gegen Besatzung und Repression in der Gefangenschaft mittels Hungerstreik. Diese Aktionen f?hrten zu vielen Todesf?llen: * Thomas Ashe starb nach Zwangsern?hrung 1917 im Dubliner Mountjoy-Gef?ngnis. * Der Oberb?rgermeister von Cork, Terence MacSwiney, starb 1920 im Gef?ngnis von Brixton (London) * Von 1940 bis 1946 wurden Hungerstreiks als Druckmittel gegen die Politik der Regierung de Valeras eingesetzt. Drei Gefangene, die den Status politischer Gefangener erk?mpfen wollten, starben dabei. * Nachdem das Internierungslager Lager Long Kesh aufgel?st und in den Hochsicherheitstrakt Maze umgebaut wurde, wehrten sich die IRA-Volunteers Jahre lang dagegen, als Kriminelle behandelt zu werden, indem sie die Str?flingskleidung verweigerten und sich lediglich mit dem Bettlaken und Decken bekleideten. Am 27. Oktober 1980 kam es zu einem erfolgreichen Hungerstreik, der von Tausenden in so genannten H-Block-Komitees unterst?tzt wurde. Den Gefangenen wurde zugestanden, Zivilkleidung zu tragen. Nachdem sich der Gef?ngnisdirektor von Maze jedoch nicht an die Zusage hielt, erreichte der Widerstand gegen die Kriminalisierung der IRA-Gefangenen am 1. M?rz 1981 eine weitere Zuspitzung, als IRA-Volunteer und Gefangenensprecher Bobby Sands einen Hungerstreik begann, der international f?r Aufsehen sorgte. Randbemerkung der Geschichte: Bobby Sands wurde w?hrend seiner Gefangenschaft zum Parlamentsmitglied gew?hlt. Premierministerin Margaret Thatcher ging jedoch auf keine der Forderungen der Gefangenen ein. In f?nf Monaten Nahrungsverweigerung starben dabei Bobby Sands, Francis Hughes, Raymond McCreesh, Patsy O?Hara, Joe McDonnell, Martin Hurson, Kevin Lynch, Kieran Doherty, Tom McElvee und Mickey Devine. In den Unruhen, die diese Kampagne begleitete, starben ?ber 60 Menschen. Noch heute ist das Symbol des Hungerstreiks, das ?H? (Kurzform f?r H-Block), ?berall als Logo in den katholischen Gebieten von Belfast zu sehen, beispielsweise an H?userw?nden, B?umen, ?ffentlichen Geb?uden und Kirchen. Anschl?ge Von 1970 bis 1999 (unvollst?ndige Auswahl): * August 1970: Die IRA t?tet zwei Polizisten der Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC). * Februar 1971: 1 britischer Soldat get?tet. * Juli 1972: Neun Unbeteiligte kommen bei neunzehn Anschl?gen in ganz Belfast ums Leben, w?hrend 130 Menschen verletzt werden (Bloody Friday). * September 1973: Die PIRA intensiviert ihre Angriffe auf britische Einrichtungen inklusive der Londoner B?rse, der Bank of England und dem House of Commons. Au?erdem wurden Angriffe auf ein Flughafenterminal, die Londoner U-Bahn und mehrerer Einkaufszentren durchgef?hrt. * Februar 1974: In Manchester, England wird durch die PIRA eine Bombe gez?ndet, wodurch ein vorbeifahrender britischer Milit?rbus explodiert. zw?lf Soldaten kommen ums Leben. * November 1974: In Birmingham wurden 21 Pub-Besucher von einem IRA-Sprengsatz get?tet. * November 1975: Der Herausgeber des Guinnes Book of Records in London, Ross McWhirter wird durch Mitglieder der PIRA ermordet. McWhirter hatte eine Belohnung von 100.000$ f?r die Ergreifung eines Terroristen ausgesetzt, der f?r eine Bombenserie in London verantwortlich sein sollte. Die vier Verantwortlichen werden 1977 f?r diesen und mehrere andere Morde zu lebensl?nglichen Gef?ngnisstrafen verurteilt. * 15-monatiger Waffenstillstand 1975/76. * Juli 1976: Die PIRA t?tet Christopher Ewart-Briggs, den britischen Botschafter in der Republik Irland mit einer Landmine. * Februar 1977: Der britische Niederlassungsleiter der amerikanischen Firma DuPont wird durch ein Kommando der PIRA in Derry erschossen. * August 1979: Ein Kommando der PIRA z?ndet zeitgleich zwei Bomben in Warrenpoint, Nordirland, wobei achtzehn britische Soldaten und ein Zivilist ums Leben kommen. * 27.August 1979: Die IRA t?tet Louis Mountbatten den 1. Earl of Burma und Cousin von K?nigin Elisabeth II. mit einem ferngez?ndeten Sprengsatz, den sie auf seinem Boot versteckt hatten. Neben dem von vielen respektierten Helden des zweiten Weltkrieges stirbt auch sein Neffe w?hrend drei Mitglieder der Mannschaft verletzt werden. * Februar 1980: Ein britischer Armeeoberst wird von PIRA-Kr?ften in Bielefeld, Westdeutschland get?tet. * Oktober 1981: die PIRA l??t eine ferngez?ndete Nagelbombe vor einer britischen Milit?rkaserne in Zentrallondon detonieren. Zwei Soldaten sterben, vierzig werden verletzt. * November 1981: Der protestantische Reverend Robert Bradford, Mitglied des britischen Parlaments und Symphatisant der ULF aus Belfast wird von Unbekannten ermordet. Die PIRA ?bernimmt sp?ter die Verantwortung. * 12. Oktober 1984: Bombenanschlag auf das Grand Hotel in Brighton, in dem sich zu dieser Zeit die Premierministerin Margaret Thatcher mit ihrem Kabinett aufhielt. Die Bombe t?tet ein Kabinettsmitglied und drei Sicherheitskr?fte. 32 weitere Anwesende werden verletzt. * M?rz 1987: Siebenundzwanzig deutsche und vier britische Personen werden bei einem Bombenanschlag auf das britische Offizierskasino im JHQ-Rheindahlen in Westdeutschland verwundet. Der St?tzpunkt Rheindahlen ist das Hauptquartier der NATO in Westdeutschland und heute Standort der schnellen Eingreiftruppe (ARRC, Allied Rapid Reaction Corps). * 24. April 1993: Bishopsgate Bombe in London, 1 Toter und 50 Verletzte. * 1996: Am 15. Juni 1996 um 11.20 Uhr explodierten 1.500 kg Sprengstoff im Zentrum Manchesters. Die IRA hatte diese Bombe in einem Lieferwagen in der Corporation Street nahe der Einkaufsstra?e Market Street platziert. Dies war die gr??te IRA-Bombe, die bisher in England detonierte. Trotz dieser Gr??e und der zentralen Lage des Anschlags wurde niemand get?tet, es gab jedoch 206 Verletzte. Gut eineinhalb Stunden vor der Z?ndung erfolgte um 9.53 Uhr eine Warnung, die Schlimmeres verhinderte. Der Anschlag zerst?rte 50.000 m? Einkaufsfl?che und 25.000 m? B?rofl?che. Seit dem Anschlag wurde die gesamte Umgebung komplett wiederbelebt, was das Stadtbild allgemein verbesserte. Ein Briefkasten au?erhalb Marks & Spencer in der Corporation Street ?berstand den Anschlag beinahe unversehrt und wurde mit einer kleinen Gedenktafel versehen. Bewaffnung und Finanzierung Mit Waffen und Geldmitteln wurde die IRA haupts?chlich von einer Organisation aus den USA namens Irish Northern Aid (NORAID) unterst?tzt. Au?erdem erhielt sie Hilfe von der PLO und Hilfe in Form von Waffen und Training aus Libyen. In den von ihr kontrollierten Gebieten Nordirlands (insbesondere Teilen von Belfast, Derry und dem l?ndlichen South-Armagh) erhob die IRA ?Steuern?. Von ihren Gegnern wird diese Praxis als Schutzgelderpressung bezeichnet. Sie ist aber auch legal im Baugewerbe und der Gastronomie t?tig. Auch wird vermutet, dass die IRA zur Finanzierung Bank?berf?lle durchf?hrte, so z. B. am 20. Dezember 2004 in der nordirischen Hauptstadt Belfast. Bei dem als Northern Bank robbery bekannt gewordenen ?berfall wurden umgerechnet rund 38 Millionen Euro erbeutet. Die IRA selbst bestreitet jegliche Verwicklung. Literatur * Kevin Bean, Mark Hayes (Hg.): Republican Voices. Stimmen aus der irisch-republikanischen Bewegung. Vorwort Bernadette McAlliskey, ISBN 3-89771-011-0 (deutsch: Interviews mit ehemaligen Mitgliedern) * J. Bowyer Bell: The Secret Army. A History of the IRA 1915?1970. Sphere Books (englisch) * Tim Pat Coogan: The IRA. ISBN 0-00-636943-X, Fontana (englisch) * Sean Cronin: Irish Nationalism. A History of its Roots and Ideology. ISBN 0-86104-393-6 (englisch) * T. Ryle Dwyer: Michael Collins. ISBN 3-928300-62-8 (deutsch) * Kevin Kelley: The Longest War. Northern Ireland and the IRA. ISBN 0-86232-024-0, Brandon (englisch) * Danny Morrison: Aus dem Labyrinth. Schriften auf dem Weg zum Frieden in Nordirland. ISBN 3-89771-000-5 * Peter Neumann: IRA: Langer Weg zum Frieden. Rotbuch Verlag, 1999, ISBN 3-434-53043-6 * Pit Wuhrer: Die Trommeln von Drumcree. Nordirland am Rande des Friedens. Rotpunktverlag, 2000, ISBN 3-85869-209-3 * Jochen Bittner, Christian Ludwig Knoll: Ein unperfekter Frieden. Die IRA auf dem Weg vom Mythos zur Mafia R.G. Fischer Verlag, 2001, ISBN 3-830-10315-8 *Tom Clancy: Patriot Games. Roman ?ber einen IRA-Anschlag an der Royal Family. Weblinks * Irish Republican News, das inoffizielle Organ der IRA * Sinn F?in Homepage * Textsammlung der AG Friedensforschung der Uni Kassel zum Nordirlandkonflikt Category:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Überarbeiten Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Terrorismus